


I lost my fear of falling

by ariaxm



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, EVERYONE is here - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Harassment, High School AU, Kingdom of Hyrule, ganon is sooo edgy and also mean, i lvoe princess zelda so much, not canon by any means but still swag, shameless crossovers, switchblade fight, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaxm/pseuds/ariaxm
Summary: shameless zelda high school au with hella zelink and maybe more stuff idk its a wip !!
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Zelda’s shallow breaths accompanied her quick footsteps as she ran to her first period class. It wasn’t her fault she woke up so late - her father was out that morning, and her alarm simply wasn’t loud enough to pull her out of her wonderful dream. What had she been dreaming about again? A whimsical forested kingdom, a courageous knight, an evil beast and a divine princess. Despite her age and her serious manner, Zelda was still imaginative at heart, often finding herself lost in daydreams during class and at home. 

Finally she reached the threshold of her classroom, just escaping the bell’s clutches of marking her tardy. She kept her eyes glued to the ground, ignoring the dozens of eyes fixated on her sudden and ungraceful appearance. Embarrassed, she slid into her assigned seat beside her friends. Mipha, her red haired best friend, kindly greeted her in a soft voice as their teacher began her lesson.

Miss Impa, in her deep and commanding voice, silenced the classroom by clearing her throat. 

“You might have noticed, we have a new student in our period today. Ganondorf, would you like to introduce yourself?”

Like moths to a flame, the entire class turned to look at the new kid way in the back of the classroom, sitting quietly and going unnoticed until now. Zelda’s eyes, however, were staring off into space, her mind anywhere else but history class. It wasn’t until she heard an unfamiliar deep, rough voice speak up that she turned around to see him.

His dark tan skin was almost completely covered by his all black clothing, a rugged and edgy aura emitting from his tall slouched body. His hair looked like fire, framing his dark eyes and hooked nose that belonged to his sulking face. Zelda felt herself shudder, a bizarre feeling of nostalgia just lightly brushing her. Briefly, the two made eye contact. It felt almost painful, his dark eyes locking in with her light presence. She looked away as he spoke up.

“Uh.” he awkwardly grumbled, obviously not wanting to participate in whatever Miss Impa was forcing him to, “My name’s Ganon, I just moved here. Yeah.” Miss Impa narrowed her eyes in subtle disappointment at his effort, quickly clapping her hands to divert attention back to the lesson.

As her teacher’s voice droned on, Zelda hummed to herself deep in thought. 

“You good, Z? You’ve been silent all morning.” Midna giggled from across the table. Zelda quickly lifted her head, scrambling to open her notebook.

“Sorry, I’ve been sort of out of it today. I woke up late and forgot my keys, and I forgot to study today for that science test.” The blonde girl flipped through her thick notebook, searching for a blank page to start recording notes on.

“No need to apologize, babe.” reassured Hilda. She was always somehow comforting, despite her gothic exterior and dark fashion sense. This made Zelda feel just a little bit better. 

“What’s the deal with that new kid, though? It’s the middle of the year, why would he just decide to move?” Midna asked harshly. She was known to be blunt, it was just who she was. Mipha shot her a scolding look for being so uncouth towards the new student.

“Well, I hear he was expelled from his old school. For fighting a student, or something.” Hilda added, also making Mipha grunt. Mipha hated gossip.

“Where’d you hear that?” Midna turned to Hilda, smiling wide.

“Navi told me.”   
  
“Why would you believe anything Navi says!?” Mipha groaned, exasperated.

“Dunno.”

“Zelda, what’s that?” Midna asked, breaking Zelda from her silent stasis. She had been doodling mindlessly on the margins of her notebook paper. A sword here, a flower there, simple drawings, but enough to capture Midna’s attention (although, that of itself is quite an easy feat). 

“Oh, uhm, it’s nothing-” she desperately tried to cover up the ink drawings, but it was too late. All three of the girls were now focused on her.

“Where’s that from? A book or something?” Midna inquired.

“Not quite.” replied Zelda. “It’s more of… well, an idea I had.” she mused.

Mipha smiled and looked at Zelda.

“I think it’s lovely. You’re very talented, Zelda.” the kind girl complimented. It made Zelda blush to receive such meaningful praise from her best friend, even if she’s heard it before. She just wasn’t used to such kindness.

“Girls in the back,” Miss Impa interrupted, bringing all four girls back into their seats instantly. “I expect you already understand this material, hence your lively discussion going on?” A few students snickered to witness the trouble makers be apprehended.

“S-Sorry, Miss Impa.” Zelda spoke up, keeping her head down. She felt a pair of eyes stare at the back of her golden hair, shivering at the feeling of being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

After what felt like hours, the five girls finally found themselves in the library ready to have lunch. Zelda insisted they always eat in the library - it was quiet, uncrowded, and much more relaxing than the circus that was their school’s cafeteria. Also, Zelda had grown quite close with the librarian Mrs. Fairy, who was one of the sweetest faculty members in the entire school.

“Most of the energy we use originates from-”

  
“The sun.” Zelda recited immediately, some leaves of salad still in her mouth. Midna nodded signalling she was correct and flipped through her note cards. Even though science was her forte, Zelda was grinding at the last minute to get in any and all study time she could.

“I still don’t get why you need to study.” Navi played with her food, completely ignoring the homework she swore she was gonna get started on. “You’re already gonna pass, you know.”

“Now then, Navi.” Mipha hummed as she turned a page in her thick library book, “It’s never a bad thing to be prepared.” Hilda smiled to herself, also reading alongside Mipha.

“Yeah, at least Zeld’s studying.” Midna taunted, earning her a kick in the shin from under the table. “Hey!”

Nearby students shot the girls a look for being so loud.

“I need to go use the bathroom. Watch my things?” Zelda quietly arose from her chair.

“It’s not like anyone’s gonna take your salad, Z.” Hilda joked lovingly. Zelda smiled and rolled her eyes. She loved her friend group so much. They were some of the nicest girls in all of Hyrule High. Once again lost in thoughts of her dear friends, Zelda didn’t even notice the figure in the hallway she was about to walk directly into.

“Oof-” she yelped, startled by the sudden collision. The girl landed on the floor, completely toppled by the sudden stop.

“Hey, watch it, princess.” the tall person growled.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t-” Zelda looked up through worried eyes at Ganondorf, the brooding student she had crashed into. She felt that shockwave once again, that of fear and disturbance. “- See you there.”

Ganondorf reached down and forcefully grabbed her shirt collar, pulling her upwards back onto her feet. With his strength and her light body frame, it didn’t take much to drag her up from the ground. She whimpered, shutting her eyes closed.

“You’re too pretty to have to become a problem with me, princess. So I suggest you stay out of my way.” The raging beast let go of her, pushing her backwards into a wall. He walked away quickly, no one around to stop him after the violent altercation.

It took Zelda at least a whole minute to regain her breath, at a loss for words at what just happened. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for violence and mention of knives

With history as her first period, Zelda couldn’t avoid Ganondorf often. She obviously tried her best to stay out of his way, but sometimes she couldn’t help it. When the two did collide, Ganondorof was anything but kind. Zelda didn’t hate anyone, but she could honestly describe him as the personification of malice. 

If he caught her in the hallways and no one was around, he used his full force to slam her into the blue and gold lockers that lined the walls.

He didn’t hesitate flashing her evil eyes and dirty looks when he could, making her nauseous. 

He had even found his own clique consisting of kids from the Yiga neighborhood. They were known for starting fights and making the high school a living hell. Of course he’d fit in with them.

Despite the harassment, Zelda didn’t dare tell any of her friends. She was the leader of the friend group who was always there for others - she didn’t want to burden anyone with what she was going through. Silently, she tried her best to ignore it. 

It wasn’t until one Thursday afterschool that she hit the breaking point.

Zelda loved Hyrule High’s eco-club. She spent hours afterschool working on the school’s gardens, planting beautiful flowers and fruits and taking care of the wildlife that lived in the vegetation. It was her happy place.

Dressed in grass stained overalls and a white t-shirt, Zelda let out a huff and smiled at her good work. She had just planted a dozen beds of silent princesses, her favorite flower. The white and blue petals made her heart flutter, and the delicate glow that seemed to emit from it was the most beautiful thing to her. It was getting dark out, and she was one of the last few students still on campus. Satisfied with her job today, she slung her coffee brown backpack over both of her shoulders and began making her way home. 

“ _ Hmm _ .” she sighed, staring down at her phone. It was dead, flashing a red battery sign on the otherwise black screen. She raised her head, watching the sun behind her begin to set.

“Alright,” she thought to herself, “home’s only about a mile away. I can get there before sundown.” 

Humming a lullaby that brought her comfort, she gingerly crossed the dark streets and walked through several blocks before stopping from exhaustion. 

“Hey, princess.”

Zelda froze. Her ears perked up at the all too familiar voice. She stood there unmoving, too paralyzed to turn around.

“Are you lost?” a female voice maliciously giggled, also coming from behind her. She could hear multiple footsteps approaching her from behind.

“N-No, thank you. I was just going home.” her voice was trembling. Slowly and full of fear, she turned around to face the small band of highschoolers that blocked the sidewalk behind her. There in the middle, surrounded by Yiga kids, was Ganondorf.

“It’s so late out! I’d hate for something to happen to such a prissy girl like you.” Ganondorf darkly commented, taking long strides towards her until her head lined up inches away from his chest. She stared up at him, holding back tears. Unable to move, her chin was gripped by his strong hand and her head was tilted upwards painfully. When she grunted in pain, the other kids behind Ganondorf just laughed and watched.

“But you know,” he leaned in closer to her. She smelled like dirt and flowers, the most grim contrast to his smell of fire and iron. “I don’t think anyone would really notice if you did disappear.” 

The sound of a blade flicked from the man’s other hand. Letting go of her chin, he grabbed her wrist and brought the blade right up to the skin. Fire flashed in his eyes as he grinned at Zelda’s tearful face.

It must have been a miracle that saved her. The walls were closing in and she had abandoned all hope until a force of cold air blew past her face, and her arm was let go. Ganondorf fell onto the ground and Zelda felt her inner arm be slightly nicked by the sharp blade. It stung.

She didn’t have time to process what had happened. Faster than she had ever run before, she sprinted away not looking back. She ignored how tired her legs and how tight her lungs were. She just needed to get home. 

When she turned the corner of the sidewalk, a glimpse of a forest green hoodie caught her eye. This sudden apparition was completely forgotten by the time she got home.


End file.
